tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
ACME Chiefs
In ACME's storied history there's been a variety of chiefs, all chosen to lead the corporation in various periods of time based on the circumstances that led them to assume the lead role at ACME. While the role of Chief has never been the highest rank at ACME, that right belongs to ACME's esteemed board of directors, it is a high rankimng and authoritative position respected by members of all ACME divisions. Chief #1: Pierre Francis Bludspile Pierre Francis Bluspile was an American Immigrant, originally from France, former sergeant of the French military, and veteran of the Battle of Verdun (1916). In 1920, Bludspile was called to America to head the Academy of Combat Mission Enhancement upon encouragement by Agnes Acme and his fellow compatriots in ACME's predecessor, the International Adventurers Guild. Bludspile was key to the development of ACME's development of the organization as he promoted shrewdness as well as agility in his war supression endeavors. He was also the first to coin the pledge later signified by the ACME triangle of excellence: Vigilence, Dedication, Courage. Bludspile was a hardened military vet, a weapons expert, and a genius of military strategy, something that was key due to ACME's original status as a war supression engine. However, it was his division that first dabbled in detective work. Specifically, he streamlined international due process clauses by permitting soldiers to apprehend alleged war criminals in a three step process now known as the "Loot, Warrant, Crook" offensive. At the end of WW1, Bludspile retired as Chief of ACME, believing that without a war, the division would quickly be wiped out. Upon retirement, he took exclusively to his other life's passion: big game hunting. Tragically, he died when, after leading a party to the heart of dark africa, his rifle misfired and he was brutally trampled in a stampede of wild elephants. Chief #2: Charles "Chaz" Furd The first fully American chief, and former World war 1 fighter pilot, "Chaz" Furd is distinguished as he led ACME through the Second World War. It was Furd's decision to create a landed headquarters for ACME, and, to avoid the looming threat of government institution, built the headquarters in his home city of San Francisco, CA. During Furd's tenure, ACME was no longer a government sponsored secondary at the warfront. However, feeling the American spirit that captured many during the era, Furd revitalized the "Loot, Warrant, Crook" initiative, and worked hand in hand with numerous world governments to place many German and Italian Axis leaders behind bars. it was Furd's influence that cemented ACME's reputation as a worldwide police force. Furd remained as chief for roughly 10 years after the war effort, laying the groundwork for ACME as an international, privatized police force, winning the Nobel Peace Prize in 1951. He retired in 1965 to his summer home in Beverly Hills, where he died of natural causes in his sleep 3 years later. Chief #3: Prof. Leviticus Figg Without a proper successor from the Furd Era, the ACME board of directors recruited Prof. Figg from his position as Vice-Chairman of the John Watson University of Criminology in Wales. Figg, a lifelong pacifist, dreamed of a world in which crime could be prevented with as little casualty as possible. He endeavored to do this by using a system of technology and efficiency coupled with a Holmes-esque dedication to deductive reasoning. His system of recruting informants, documenting vast amounts of information, and rapidly expediting information to field agents was the great grandfather of our modern Crime-Net system. Figg also put a lot of emphasis on the use of exceptional intellect, and is considered the father of the ACME genius class of detectives. Figg holds the record for longest tenured ACME chief in history, with a career spanning from 1957 to 1994. Indeed, he was still the chief when ACME had recruited a young Carmen Sandiego. Figg had taken to Carmen and taught the young detective much about his historically unprecedened work in criminology, while Carmen, who even at a young age had designs on world travel, placed within him an appreciation for Geography. As a result, Prof. Figg's very last initiative as an ACME chief was to initiate the worldwide national travel initiative which led to the invention of the C-5 Matter Transportation portal 12 years later. His dedication to ACME was ultimately a lifelong one, for he passed away as a result of cardiac arrest while sitting at his desk on May 11, 1994. He was 99 years old. Chief #4: Arlene Lynchpin Arlene Lynchpin, great, great, great, grandaughter of ACME founder Agnes Acme, assumed the role of Chief shortly after Prof. Figg's death. Thanks to Figg's efforts, ACME had entered a "Golden Age" where they had become the leader in worldwide crime prevention, and crime across the globe was at an all time low. Lynchpin's role, initially was to continue to promote the good done by ACME, which she did by promoting it's then top agent, Carmen Sandiego. However, things went immediately sour when, in just 5 years, Carmen had defected from ACME and placed herself as #1 on the most wanted criminal's list. It is believed that Lynchpin considered this defection a personal insult, and in her tenure shifted all efforts made by ACME directly on the capture of Carmen Sandiego. She was the founder of the Gumshoe Junior Detectives program, which she developed as a way of finding a child prodigy ACME could train to be Carmen's downfall. Ultimately, the Gumshoe program came to a scandalous halt in 2006 when a contestant was injured on the set of their cover operation, a PBS game show. Lynchpin immediately shut down the program, but eventually found what she believed she was looking for in 16 year old engineering prodigy, Ivan Idea. However, despite her winning effort, and massive support by the board of directors and several ACME agents, Lynchpin could not escape the shadow of the Gumshoe program. On Ivan Idea's reccomendation, she stepped down as chief, becoming an executive in charge of promoting one of Ivan's inventions: ACME Crime-Net. In 2010, after only 11 years at ACME, Arlene Lynchpin resigned and returned to private citizenship. She's since entered the law field, and currently serves as the judge of the Dade County Municipal Court in Miami, FL. Chief #5: C.H.I.E.F. (Computerized Holographic Imaging Educational Facilitator) Alrene Lynchpin's abrupt departure from the position of chief left a momentary gap in ACME leadership. Feeling somewhat responsible for the departure, Dr. Ivan Idea attempted to fill the vacated spot with yet another invention of his. At first, C.H.I.E.F was designed as an automaton, but due to the limited reach of robotics, the physical robotic form of C.H.I.E.F was quickly abandoned. It ultimately took the form of an artificial intelligence projected into physical space using holographic technology. C.H.I.E.F was programmed with the intelligence of every avaliable file, educational tool and other miscellaneous knowledge avaliable to Dr. Idea in the ACME computer mainframe. Theoretically, this was supposed to make C.H.I.E.F. of an intellectual ability that could rival Carmen's. In practice however, the C.H.I.E.F. protocol ultimately proved itself aimless in its ability to draw knowledge at the same rate as a human being. Additionally, the C.H.I.E.F. protocol caused marked distrust within ACME, with many agents making the claim that Dr. Idea was using it to overstep his bounds at ACME. The C.H.I.E.F. protocol lasted only 2 years, ending at a time when Dr. Idea was taken to court upon suspicion of associating with a known cyberterrorist in conunction with the development of Crime-Net. The C.H.I.E.F protocol was dismantled and is now currently being used to voice act in cartoons which take place underwater. Chief #6: Dr. Everard Weller In need to surpress international concerns involving ACME's leadership in the past 2 years, the ACME board of directors sought to appoint ACME's most senior member. The man they found, Dr. Everard Weller, was unprecedented. Dr. Weller had been an ACME detective beginning at the age of 10, serving under the second chief, Charles "Chaz" Furd. A self styled gentlemen and scholar, Dr. Weller has studied in countless disciplines, held multiple PhDs, and had thousands of cases under his belt. In his later years, after Carmen surfaced, Dr. Weller was known for traveling the world and solving crimes under the cover that he was a tenured college professor. More miraculous than all that, however was how he was widely known as the senior officer to all ACME detectives, while still remaining under the radar of ACME's board of directors. Dr. Weller's tenure as chief was a move widely respected by ACME, allowing them to put aside the distrust left by the last administration. He has has so far served 4 years under the title, and still the current Chief. Category:Story Category:Content Category:ACME